


Harry Potter's Temper

by Fan_atic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Tony, Harry Potter is Loki (Marvel)'s Child, Loki's Kids, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pissed Fury, Pissed Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Uncle Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_atic/pseuds/Fan_atic
Summary: Few things are scarier than an angry mother...Loki had seen each of his children ripped away at birth for a crime they hadyet to commit by his own father. Looking down at his newest child, HarryPotter, he vowed that would never happen.If he has to take over midgard to have a place where he can openly lovehis children, so be it.One thing scarier than an angry mother is a MoD's protecting their mother...Years later Loki's youngest son Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, Master ofDeath, etc... has had enough of people walking all over his mother.





	Harry Potter's Temper

Tony looked around at, dare he think it, his friends not even a day ago he would have bet his suit of armor that he would never befriend a SHIELD agent let alone two and Mr. Stars and Stripes. Not to mention meeting a fellow genius he liked and a thunder god. Pepper would be so proud of him! Making friends...

“What’s so funny Stark” Natasha asked.

“Just enjoying you gagging Reindeer Games” then wiggling his eyebrows at Natasha, “I wouldn’t mind getting gagged by you either.”

Natasha looked murderous “I never could resist fiery redheads who could kill me while wearing heals” Tony tacked on.

Natasha took a threatening step towards him but thankfully was saved when a cloud covered the sun and the temperature dropped dramatically. He lifted his sunglasses from his face as noon turned into dusk in under a minuet. Tony felt himself shiver and wished for a coat despite it being a midsummer afternoon.

“Yo Point Break I know you’re a 'god' and all but on earth it’s considered polite to not mess with weather willy nilly.”

“Nay Man of Iron. Tiss not I who summons storms of frost.” Thor looked around warily. ” Impossible” Then shaking Loki and throwing him to the ground Thor demanded in a low voice “Brother, who have you called!”

“What is it Thor?” Demanded Captain America.

Before Thor could answer, the super spys both stiffened. Tony turned to see what had startled them. As if from nowhere, a figure shrouded in a black walked toward them. Shorter than average, the figure made up for its lack of height with a long black cloak billowing out behind it, stirring up leaves and mist Tony swore were not there before.

“And I thought Tony was dramatic” he heard Captain America murmur.

“Oi! I resent that” Tony muttered.  
The figure stopped ten paces away from the group, most likely intimidated by the various weapons now pointing at it, thought Tony

“Uncle” rasped out an androgynous voice.

“Hela” Thor bit out “This is not your realm! Why dare you disobey the All Father!”

The voice chuckled, surprising non-threateningly thought Tony.

“I have heard quite a bit about your stupidity from mother, but I always thought he exaggerated. I see now he wasn’t wrong.”

The figure lowered its cloak displaying not the half skeleton half woman Tony expected from mythology but instead a petite teenage boy with startling green eyes and fuck me black hair.

Thor was visibly startled, while Loki groaned desperately from where he was violently thrown to the floor.

“Mother!” the young teen exclaimed advancing forward a step before stopping when the super heroes all turned their weapons on him.

“He’s just a…” Tony started to say before, when with just a wave of the boys arm all the guns, and Clint's bow and arrows suddenly were wrenched out of their respective owner’s hands.

“Oh, he’s not just anything” muttered Natasha.

The boy then seemed to fly toward Loki, collapsing at the god’s side running his hands carefully over the black eye, bruised and banged up arms. As his hands passed Tony was shocked to see the bruises and cuts mend themselves. The boy whispered what seemed to be reassurances as Tony saw Loki drink in the boy’s face while simultaneously shaking his muzzled head no.

“Seidr this is not your battle nor place!” Thor commanded “Asgard has no quarrel with your people. This man, my brother, has committed crimes against Midgard and will be harshly punished in Asgard. Stand back before he enraptures you!”  
Tony watched as the unsettling yet peaceful seeming boy turned into a battle hardened warrior before his eyes. The boy rose, releasing Loki’s chains with a wave of his hand, and turned towards Thor with fire in his eyes and darkness gathering at the edges of his cloak.

“What crimes has your own brother done that you treat him this way?” In a voice even Tony could tell was a sickly sweet trap.  
Tony groaned as Thor puffed up with pride “He has felled eighty Midgardians with his own magic and commanded an army to destroy this Island of York!”

“So he is a General invading a land? Yet you treat him like a common criminal, a murderer?” the boy inquired. Reminding Tony of when Pepper set up word traps for reporters.

The wind picked up again and the group looked up to see the quinjet slowly descending. As it settled, Fury walked forward with eyes only for the young boy.

“Mr. Potter” Fury said as he approached the group of misfits. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with SHIELD.”

“I am here for Loki and nothing else!” the teen, apparently called Potter spat.

“Loki is a criminal” Fury said.

“Who the hell is this… boy” Tony couldn’t help but interject. He hated not knowing things.

“Mr. Potter was almost an avenger.” Fury smoothly said.

“I said no bloody way!” Potter interjected.

“Yet here you are protecting and healing a criminal no better than Voldemort.” Fury said raising an eyebrow.

The clouds darkened again. “Voldemort killed millions of people! He kept an entire country in abject terror for over thirty years! He killed and tortured children for fun.” Potter spat. “Voldemort literally ripped his very soul, what can one man do in less than a week so as to be called equal to the abomination that was Voldemort.”  
Potter dismissed the rest of the group and knelt next to Loki, gently caressing his face, heeling a split lip and running hands over oddly protruding ribs that seemed to become visible suddenly.

“Mr. Potter!” Fury commanded.

“I sacrificed my life for a country I didn’t particularly like” Potter said coolly as he whipped his head around to glare at Fury “Would you like to see what I do for my mother, the only person who loved me growing up.”

Loki’s eyes went wide and pleading, he lifted his head from the floor and strained against the chains bounding him and attempted to shout despite the gag in his way.

“I knew not that Loki birthed another son” Thor added looking inquiringly at the figure crouched next to his brother.

Turning his ire onto Thor, Potter asked “What crimes has your brother committed for you to dismiss your bond of brotherhood, chain him, muzzle him, and leash him like a dog.” Looking quite intimidating despite being almost half the size of Thor.

“He invaded Midgard and defied the All Father!” Thor exclaimed

“He killed eighty people in two days” Natasha interjected.

“He destroyed Manhattan!” Captain America added with righteous anger.

“He imperioused people” Added Fury smoothly.

“Oh Please” Potter interjected, rising to his feet and releasing Loki’s muzzle “Since when are foreign princes chained and muzzled for committing an act of war. He may have not declared war in the proper fashion, but war is always messy. In addition, when do their own countries continue their punishment to such an extreme.” He then turned towards Thor and accused “And you Uncle! When you invaded Jotunheim, were you locked up like a common mutt? Are you not both the Princes of King Oden, or has your honor fallen so low?” Potter was heaving after his rant, his anger rolling off of him.”

“Lokison you must understand, he has killed!” Thor yelled.

“And you have not Odinson!” Potter bellowed.

“Mr. Potter” Fury attempted to interrupt before being forcibly silenced with a wave of Potters hand.

“HE defied the All father!” Thor exclaimed angrily raising Mjolnir, causing thunder to crash.

“Because obeying Odin has brought my mother so much joy” he spat sarcastically at Thor.

Thor recoiled in shock. “How dare you.”

“I dare!” Potter said advancing on his Uncle. “Do you not wonder why we have not met!” …Uncle?” he said as if uncle was an insult.

“I…”

“Because Odin fears.” Potter said, the darkness gathering around him. “Your ‘honorable’ All father fears that which may not pass.”

“…Ragnarok” said Thor after a moment

“Your ‘honorable’ father chained his nephew, forced another into servitude, sent one to the bottom of an ocean, and banished his niece. For what! A prophecy, a….”

“Harrison…” came a croaked voice

“Mother!” Potter, apparently Harrison Potter crouched down next to Loki and reverently cupped his face “No more! You have protected me since birth but now I will protect you.”

“I am…” Loki’s voice cracked from the muzzle and lack of water “Proud of you, but do not do this. Odin is…”

“I must!” Harrison whispered, leaning his forehead against Loki’s “I have watched you suffer. I now have the power do stand up to Odin! He is destroying the balance, attempting to write his own fate!” Potters voice rose at the end.

“My… Our father has been harsh but he is a wise king.” Thor interjected.

“You are blind Odinson! One who separates a mother and son at birth for crimes they have not yet committed does not a wise king make.”

“What would you have us do! We are the princes, not the king!”

“I ask for nothing but safe passage to Asgard” Potter said standing up.

“No! I forbid it” Loki said desperately, attempting to get to his feet

“Odin would not take court with you.” Thor added.

“Chain Me, muzzle Me, I will go in my father’s stead. I will confront Odin.”

“Son!” Loki pleaded

Potter knelt down to embrace his mother. Whispering something in his ear, Loki sagged as if defeated.

“Mr. Potter! You cannot barge in on an operation and release a prisoner!” Fury said, finely having found his voice.

“Oh? And who is going to stop me?” Potter said boldly

Fury narrowed his eye at Potter. “Potter” he said threateningly.

“My mother will be healed at my house” Potter announced with authority. “I will go in his stead to Asgard. And so help me Fury if you lay one more hand on him, I will make the Budapest mission look peaceful.”

Fury advanced as if to protest, but Potter raised his hand to stop him “I am calling my debt in. Fury.”

With that said he passed off a… quill? To Loki, causing the villain to disappear with a pop. He then walked toward Thor, and with each step Loki’s chains and muzzle flew off of the ground to bind him.

Thor looking resigned, grabbed the chains, the tesseract, and the two disappeared in a flash of electric blue and the crash of thunder.

Just as suddenly as it left, the sun started shining again, and the temperature rose.  
Blinking his eyes to rid himself of the sunspots Tony asked “What the hell just happened”

“Potter!” growled Fury “Romanov call a code POTTER once the comms come on.” He then glared at the avengers. “Level 9. Need to know only. Repeat nothing you heard” before marching back up to the quinjet.

“Level 9! SHIELD only has 8 clearance levels” muttered Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This idea has been floating around in my head for ages!  
> Hope everyone likes it.  
> And....  
> if you stick around to chapter 2 you get to see Harry ripping Odin a new one!!


End file.
